The Hunters Organisation
by HELLsingGIRL
Summary: The Hunter family have dellt with werewolfs and has there own vampire, but what if Elizibeth get mixed up with two loves, which one will she chose? one that she knew scince she was young or one that she met in her dreams? T for safe


**NOTE: elizibeth is 17**

**eric is 101**

**young master hunter is 10**

* * *

**THE Hunters Organistion**

**Chapter One**

**Death, so close, so cold**

We fear that which we cannot see, but in which we cant see we can be free from the depths of hell. People have hope because they cannot see death standing behind them, and yet there is a lust for it, a lust for thrills and excitement, what I mean is a nosferato, a vampire , One in which can protect and destroy, a life where there are no boundaries and yet could I join two hearts, an angel or the devil? If I were rain, that joins the sky and earth, will the betrayal of one mean love for the other. The secrets of the soul, is but only desire of love and hate on which I have made both mistakes. This is my world from when it began and ended, my name is Elizibeth Lovelet Chamer.

The moon turns to blood and awakens the power…

**1/12/2005**

I was only a little girl, my mother and I were in the meadow, picking some flowers for the family home, we enjoyed spending time together like this, my farther, who sadly past away two years ago because of a cruel man who was the land lord of our estate, but that story is for another day. My mother always see's the good in people and even told me that angels and death exist, but I lost all my hope and faith long ago when farther died so I always told her "they don't because they didn't save papa" growing up with hope was a lost cause for me at this time. I ventured into the deeper part of the meadow, to see if I could find the most wonderful flower mother has ever seen, but that's when I saw him.

I saw the man's half naked body, of course he wore draggy jeans, he was drenched in blood and cuts, no more like severe injuries, his eye's were as red as the sun, his blonde hair full of knots and grass. I could see that he was in pain so much pain he could not cry, but that wasn't what surprised me he had a bite mark on his neck as if something or someone bit him.

** 21/april/2030 present day**

Back then I knew nothing of sorrow, but only happiness a child like I could only have. Back then I was a mere peasant and now I'm only a mere maid of the Earl Hunters, along with the age less vampire friend. we live on the out skirts of town

"My lord you have not eaten your breakfast, really master you must eat or you'll starve to death, as they say in the city of lond…" I began to say to my young lord, but as usual he interrupted me "I'm not hungry and stop your stupid babbling of the great city of London!" oh how I hate my master when he get's like this one minuet he's angry the next…" but ill eat it if you feed it to me" flirty.

Then eric came in at the best moment, my oh my, oh how the great have fallen, with his blonde hair and red eye's, I could only look at what was on that head of his, there siting on his head were bunny ear's, I gave a small giggle, he was my savior, I owe him a great debt of gratitude, in which this life time, I could not repay nor the next life.

"Good morning master! I see you have not touched your breakfast" he said in a childish british voice "it is Easter my young lord! " after a few dreary moments I became tiresome of thier ranting and raving, so I went to my maids quarters feeling tired… I feel asleep dreaming…

**the dream...**

I awoke upon a ship with three masts one was the colour red the other on blue then a pink, it was battling high sea's, all the crew lay there dead , hence the rotten meat and bone I climbed up to the stern, there my eye's gazed upon a man with black long hair and red eyes just like staring into the deep parts of hell, but showing hate and sorrow but that did not surprise me he had fangs that could tear through skin easily… there in his hands were a man…

**...end of dream**

I woke up in a sweat worried about who he had held and who he was, I wrote down what is saw in my journal, who was he?, this one question kept on going thru my mind like a spiral of emotions.

Why was he in my dream?

* * *

hi hope you like it, i mixed some words from the manga Bleach and had some ideas so comments please!

DISCLAIMER TO HELLSING ANd...oh who cares know one owns these things on .


End file.
